Shadow
by spaz19892000
Summary: Just something that popped into my head after reading The Chosen...Quinn comes back from a job with a surprise for Rashel... Quinn/Rashel


**Disclaimer: I just bought the Night World 2 Book like two days ago and am already done...It's an amazing series...I think I'm going to go nuts waiting for the next one to come out...I don't own anything but Shadow...Rashel and Quinn belong to LJ Smith (and aren't we all so glad she decided to share them with us)...Enjoy!!!! :)**

* * *

Rashel sat on the bed in her and Quinn's room waiting for him. He, James, and Ash were supposed to be back by now. In fact she knew they were back because she had heard Poppy scream James' name. Rashel had wanted to run down to see Quinn but then they probably would have stayed down stairs with everyone until tonight. Which was not exactly what she wanted. So here she sat waiting for Quinn to get his butt up to their room.

Within a few seconds of that final thought Quinn appeared in the doorway with both his hands behind his back.

"I was beginning to think that you didn't want to see me." Quinn smiled, never moving his hands.

"Of course I wanted to see you, just I wanted to see you alone." Rashel smiled but then tilted her head to the side. "Quinn, what's behind your back?"

"Nothing." He said attempting to look innocently at her.

"John Quinn." Rashel warned. "Don't you dare lie to me, you know I will make you pay." She raised an eyebrow at him. Quinn walked to stand in front of her.

"Okay. Well while we were on the job we found something. I remembered you had said you had never had one. So, I brought it back for you." From behind his back Quinn pulled out a puppy. He smiled as Rashel's expression changed to one of pure excitement.

"He was a stray. He was starving." Quinn handed the puppy to Rashel who held it to her chest. Quinn smiled and sat beside her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"What kind of dog is he?" She asked as the dog yawned and cuddled against her chest.

"He's a Great Dane. He reminds me of you, that's why I kept him. See how he's all black but that strip of light brown from above his eyes to below his nose? His eyes are green and he found me."

Rashel scratched behind the puppy's ears as she remembered that first night. "I remember that night. My face was covered by that scarf, all except for my eyes and nose. You tried to take it off."

Quinn smiled. "So you want to keep him?"

"We'll have to ask Thierry."

"No I already asked him. If you want him he's yours." Quinn smiled.

Rashel turned to him smiling. "Can we?"

It shocked Quinn that seemed to be asking his permission. "Of course we can. If its what you want."

Rashel snuggled into Quinn's side with the puppy sleep against her chest. "But he won't be mine."

Quinn kissed the top of her head. "Of course he would be."

Rashel shook her head starring at the puppy. "No he wouldn't, he'd be ours."

Quinn suddenly realized what she was saying and why she had asked his permission. She wanted it to be theirs. Something that was both his and hers, that was theirs together. It was important to her. Quinn smiled and kissed her head again.

"He'll be ours. What we going to name him?" Quinn asked.

"Well you brought him home because he reminds you of me right?"

"Yeah."

"Well then lets name him Shadow."

"Sure baby. But why Shadow?" Quinn asked looking down at her.

Rashel looked up at him. "Because it reminds me of you. You're my shadow. Where I go you go. You never leave my side unless you have to."

Quinn smiled and kissed her. When they pulled apart Quinn leaned his forehead against hers. "How about you go put him on the chair and we can have a proper welcome home?"

Rashel laughed before getting up to put Shadow on the chair. Before she walked away she kissed his head. "Night Shadow."

She walked back to the bed and crawled on it. She crawled up to Quinn who had moved to lean against the headboard. When she got to him she sat on his lap, her knees on either side of his hips.

"Now, what I wanted to do early before the puppy was-" Rashel didn't finish instead she took Quinn's lips in a passionate kiss.

Hours later they were laying in bed under the covers spent. Rashel's back was pressed up against Quinn's chest while his arm was drapped protectively over her waist. Rashel was drawing lazy circles on Quinn's hand.

Suddenly something little and black appeared by their hands yelping.

"Looks like someone wants some attention." Quinn chuckled.

Rashel laughed and pulled Shadow over to lay by her face. "There you go Shadow. Sleep tight."

With that the three of them fell asleep.

* * *

**Don't forget to R&R...Let me know what you think...I have another few story ideas floating around in my head...I just have to sort them out...Hope you liked it...:)**

* * *


End file.
